


Get Your Goat

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cameo by Gerard Piqué, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: Greatest of All Time.The phrase gets tossed around a lot.





	Get Your Goat

**Author's Note:**

> [get someone's goat:](https://www.dictionary.com/browse/get-someone-s-goat) to make someone annoyed or angry.  
> G.O.A.T: Greatest Of All Time

“C’mon Leo, is that all you got?”

 

Unsurprisingly, Marc receives a silent glare instead of a proper response.

 

Geri titters beside him, interrupting Marc’s stare-off with Leo. “You finally learn Spanish and all you do is trash talk? I’m so proud.”

 

Marc rolls his eyes, shoving Geri none too gently towards the direction of the ball Leo kicked over the crossbar. “That’s not all I can do. I can order you around, too. Go fetch.”

 

“You’re lucky I like you!” Geri calls over his shoulder with a laugh, jogging towards the ball.

 

“I don’t know why you’re talking so big.” Another voice makes Marc look up from adjusting his gloves. It’s Leo. He’s moved to the penalty spot during Marc and Geri’s’ short exchange.

 

Greatest of All Time.

 

The phrase gets tossed around a lot, but Marc doesn’t let it faze him.

 

“I don’t know why you think you’re better than Ronaldinho.”

 

Leo’s eyes widen in surprise before narrowing, staring at Marc with the same intensity of a shootout.

 

It’s supposed to be intimidating. Keyword: _Supposed._

 

Marc’s lips curl back, all teeth. A sneer.

 

Lionel Messi might be the greatest of all time, but it’s Marc’s job to be greater.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of all of the amazing saves Marc made against Barcelona's tie with Lyon.


End file.
